finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XV statuses
The following is a list of statuses in Final Fantasy XV. In total, there are 62 statuses that can affect a party member, one being exclusive to Noctis, one being exclusive to enemies, and four reserved for chocobos. List of positive statuses from food Positive statuses from food are persistent over time and are displayed in blue at the bottom center of the screen with a meter showing how much time is left. They affect the whole party. Food can be procured at camp by selecting a recipe for Ignis to cook, or by paying for meals at various restaurants. Purchased meals' effects last a fixed 24 hours. Food cooked at camp lasts until sunset. The Aftertaste, Lingering Aftertaste, and Persistent Aftertaste nodes in the Exploration nexus of Ascension increase the duration of camp meals to the sunrise of the next day, the nightfall of the next day, and the sunrise of the second day after, respectively. Food buffs don't lose duration when fast forwarding time at havens, but will when auto-traveling. Food effects are often incremental, using an effect multiplier to grant enhanced stat buffs. Immune, Critical Boost (as Sharp), Fresh, and Prime were the only four food statuses to appear in Episode Duscae. List of positive combat statuses Unlike food effects, these last only for the duration of combat, and are set to a specific value determined by the means of applying them rather than by a multiplier. They are shown in green next to the name of the empowered party member. Revitalized Increases HP recovery rate. Superior Restorative grants Recovery Rate +30% for 30 seconds. Ignis' Regroup grants Revitalized to the entire team for a short time. Ignis' Regenerate skill functions the same but on a random party member. Tenacious Increases Strength. Power EX inflicts Tenacious (Strength +100) for 120 seconds. Muscle Stimulant inflicts Tenacious (Strength +200) for 40 seconds. Sword of the Father's finishing blow in a combo grants Tenacious (Strength +200) for 5 seconds. The Blade of the Mystic grants Tenacious (Strength +100) for 10 seconds after swinging the sword and pausing. The Ascension node Savior's Force makes Rescue also grant Tenacious (Strength +200) for 30 seconds. Stalwart Increases Vitality. Mettle VX inflicts Stalwart (Vitality +100) for 120 seconds. Flesh Fortifier inflicts Stalwart (Vitality +200) for 40 seconds. The critical version of Ignis's Regroup can also yield the buff. The Ascension node Savior's Fortitude makes Rescue also grant Stalwart (Vitality +200) for 30 seconds. The Advanced First Aid and Expert First Aid nodes also grant Stalwart (Vitality +200) for 15 seconds when they are used. Enchanted Increases Magic. Verve WX inflicts Enchanted (Magic +100) for 120 seconds. Spiritual Increases Spirit. Spirit ZX inflicts Spiritual (Spirit +100) for 120 seconds. The Ascension node Expert First Aid also grants Spiritual (Spirit +200) for 15 seconds when it is used. Flameboost Imbues weapons with Fire and increases Fire spell damage. Gained from Ignis's Enhancement. Frostboost Imbues weapons with Ice and increases Ice spell damage. Gained from Ignis's Enhancement. Stormboost Imbues weapons with Lightning and increases Lightning spell damage. Gained from Ignis's Enhancement. Carbuncle's Blessing Increases Strength and Vitality. Carbuncle is summoned in Easy Mode to revive the party leader if they die, bestowing this buff upon them. Carbuncle cannot be summoned in certain areas or fights. Nimble Triggers automatic evasion of all attacks. Reflex Enhancer inflicts Nimble for 20 seconds. Inspired Negates all MP costs. Magitek Booster inflicts Inspired for 20 seconds. Armiger Freechain learned in the Ascension grants it for executing Armiger Chain. Serene Accelerates HP and MP recovery rate. It is applied to Noctis when he is taking cover behind an environmental element, the Shield of the Just (drains MP instead), or Gladiolus's Royal Guard, or when hanging after point-warping. Berserk Significantly increases attack and magic, but reduces vitality and spirit to zero. It is only used by enemies, such as the mindflayer. Critical Increases Critical Hit rate, in most cases to maximum. Gained from the Clairvoyant buff (see above). The critical version of Ignis' Overwhelm grants Critical for the duration of the Technique. The Ascension node Savior's Vengeance makes Rescue also grant Critical for 30 seconds. Tactical For Noctis, doubles the rate at which the Tech Bar fills. For allies, doubles the growth rate of Techniques and guarantees critical versions of Techniques (the textbar flashes yellow rather than green). Gained from the Technician buff (see above). Roused At the Disc of Cauthess, answering "Sort of" when Gladiolus asks whether Noctis is a man of royal blood or not, gives the Roused status. At Fodina Caestino when Noctis and Gladiolus talk shortly before the malboro battle, choosing "Show resolve" gives Roused status. Roused boosts Vitality by 50%. Riled At the Disc of Cauthess, answering "Yeah" when Gladiolus asks whether Noctis is a man of royal blood or not, gives the Riled status. At Fodina Caestino when Noctis and Gladiolus talk shortly before the malboro battle, choosing "Show frustration" gives Riled status. Riled boosts Strength by 50%. Phoenix's Favor Significantly accelerates HP and MP recovery rate. Gained by using Phoenix Down or Mega Phoenix. Phoenix's Favor status was added in the day one patch. Magitek Barrier Enhances Strength and nullifies all damage. Exclusive to the party, and applied to them by the Magitek Suit attire. Activates automatically when a battle starts and temporarily deactivates when a battle ends. Ceases to activate when the gauge (seen in the menu) fully depletes. Takes roughly a day to recharge. Doesn't work against Omega and Garuda. Ambrosia A buff exclusive to Ignis when he is controlled. Granted by the more positive outcome of the Quick Recipeh technique, where Ignis holds a dish out in front of him. Nullifies all damage and prevents stagger. Wears off if Ignis is switched to another character. Lucid A buff exclusive to Ignis when he is controlled. Granted by either positive outcome of the Quick Recipeh technique, the less dramatic of which being where Ignis simply clenches his fist. The Total Clarity gauge will fill automatically over time. Wears off if Ignis is switched to another character. List of negative combat statuses Negative statuses last only for the duration of combat. They are shown in red next to the name of the afflicted party member. Like positive combat statuses, they are set to a specific value determined by the attack or other means of applying them rather than by a multiplier. Danger If a party member falls to 0 HP, they enter a critical state where they can no longer fight. They can still sprint, but move at a decreased pace entirely, making running away from enemies difficult. Damage taken in this state damages the party member's max HP (though they can absorb quite a lot of damage), and if their max HP becomes 0 they enter a Down state. Max HP also slowly depletes over time until the party member recovers. Party members in Danger can be restored to battle condition by healing them with items, Ignis's Regroup technique (assuming they aren't Poisoned), or the Rescue command. Noctis will recover from Danger over time while controlled, but his allies will not. Ignis can still dodgeroll in Danger, and also recover from Danger almost instantly when he is controlled by pressing the warp button. If Noctis is caught in a QTE attack during Danger, the game instantly locks into a game over. Guests cannot enter Danger state, and thus can't be placed in a Down state either. Noctis cannot enter Danger mode when using the Armiger. If he falls into Danger status during Armiger Unleashed, the Armiger is cancelled. When unleashing his Armiger against Leviathan and Ardyn, Noctis will skip Danger mode entirely if his HP reaches 0 and enter a Down state. Damage from Poison or Elemancy spells' area of effect can't knock the party into Danger. In Comrades, allies in Danger can be rescued by warping to them. Down If a party member's max HP falls to 0, they are Down. If the player character gets Downed, it spells a Game Over unless he is revived within a few seconds. Downed party members can be saved with Phoenix Downs. In most situations on Easy mode, should the party leader fall, Carbuncle will fully heal the party. Allies who were Down at the end of battle are revived with 25% max HP after the battle is over. The player's allies being Downed is a summon condition for Titan. Some enemies have Instant Death attacks that instantly put a character to Down without them entering Danger status first, such as the Coeurls' blaster attack they use when lying down. The Safety Bit and Ribbon accessories, as well as the Death-Defying food buff and the Assassin's Creed attires, protect against Instant Death. The player can inflict Instant Death with the Death Penalty; when equipped to Prompto and using his multi-hit attacks like Trigger-Happy, every hit has a 1% chance to inflict Instant Death. In the Windows- and Royal Edition-exclusive boss battles at the Citadel, the game automatically character-swaps to Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis when fighting the rulers of yore. If the ally was Down when the character-swap happens, they come back to life with 1 HP. This status was called Knocked Out in Episode Duscae. In Comrades, allies can recover from a Down state by consuming their equipped food ingredient. Enfeebled Reduces Strength. The player can inflict the status on enemies with the Cutlasses. The Trendy Outfit and Ribbons protect against stat-reducing status ailments. Compromised Reduces Vitality. The player can inflict it on most enemies with Prompto's Piercer, the War Sword, and the Delta Daggers. The Trendy Outfit and Ribbons protect against stat-reducing status ailments. Disenchanted Reduces Magic. The Trendy Outfit and Ribbons protect against stat-reducing status ailments. Cursed Reduces Spirit. The Trendy Outfit and Ribbons protect against stat-reducing status ailments. Broken (Neutralized) Reduces Strength and Magic due to a broken body part. The player can break enemy appendages by inflicting strong or prolonged damage to them, such as with warp-strikes. Some weapons are especially good for breaking, like the Cerberus and some royal arms. Broken (Defenseless) Reduces Vitality and Spirit due to a broken body part. Poison Continually drains HP and negates passive HP regen. Unlike other negative effects, Poison can persist after battle (and briefly stun Noctis every few seconds in the same manner as if he were attempting to use an ability in Stasis), though it is mostly harmless. The player can inflict it on enemies with the Assassin's Daggers, Calamity, and Bioblaster. Ignis can inflict poison using Ascension node Venom Fang when Noctis blitzes enemies. It can be cured with Antidotes and protected against with a Star Pendant, Ribbon, or a meal providing Poisonproof. If the player gets the worst outcome with Ignis's Quick Recipeh, he is inflicted with Poison that ignores immunities, but can still be healed. Afflicted units take on a green sheen. Envenomed A debuff functioning similar to Poison, inflicted by the hazardous pools of poison in the Daurell Caverns. Can't be healed with items but characters will recover after a short period of time. Can still be avoided with Ribbons. Confusion For the player character, Confusion reverses the player's directional controls and makes him change weapons at random (it will never pick the Ring of the Lucii, however). For allies, it causes them to attack both friend and foe. General immunity to friendly fire is negated; being in the attack vicinity of a confused party member will inflict damage rather than clip harmlessly and trigger usual dodging voice cues. If Noctis is AI-controlled and confused, he will warp around randomly and fall down. Confused characters' speech has them sound bewildered, dazed and mumbling. The affliction is signified with an iridescent haze around their head. It is cured by Smelling Salts. The status exists only for player characters, but when fought as a training partner, Prompto's Starshell can inflict the status on Noctis. Toad Turns the afflicted into a toad. Cured by Maiden's Kiss and protected against with Toadproof food buff and the Moon Pendant accessory. Toads can't do anything but move around. The status expires on its own after a time. The flashlight on the character's attire that turns on in the dark still appears to work even if the character is a toad. The toad model is also used for Sania Yeagre's quests. Stone Removes all other status and makes them invincible, but unable to act. Cured by Gold Needle and Remedy, and protected against with Earth Pendant and Ribbon, as well as the Resilient food buff. Prompto frequently photographs the player when they get petrified in battle. Stop The afflicted is frozen in time and unable to act. It wears off fast, but the character recoils as they come out of the status. The player can inflict it on enemies with the Vigilantes. Prompto can inflict stop using Ascension node Scintilia. Golden Hourglass and Ribbon protect against it, as well as the Resilient food buff. Burnt Deals Fire damage over time, but eventually fades. Both enemies and player can inflict it with any fire-elemental attacks. Frozen Deals Ice damage over time, but eventually fades. Both enemies and player can inflict it with any ice-elemental attacks. Shocked Deals Lightning damage over time, but eventually fades. Prompto can inflict the status after unlocking the Ascension node Shock Drop. The player can also inflict it with Elemancy and when character-swapping to Ignis and using his elemental dagger attacks. When playing as Ignis, Stormbind's Total Clarity attack is boosted for each enemy under Shocked status; the more targets the player has shocked, the more Ignis can hit. Threatened Threatened focuses enemy attacks on a single target. Applied with Prompto's Starshell on certain enemies. Enervated All stats are reduced. Can be applied to daemons by Prompto's Starshell. Overheated Inflicts damage over time with intense heat. Applied to the party when traversing heated damage floors in the Rock of Ravatogh. Distinct from Burnt, which is caused by coming into contact with open flame. Vulnerable Status when incapacitated and open to attack. Different enemy types have different conditions to going into vulnerable, but common ways are to parry their attack, interrupt their attack when they charge it, breaking their appendages, or warp-striking from far away. Can trigger cross chain prompts. Some weapons, such as the Main Gauches and Abandon of the Vortex, inflict increased damage to vulnerable targets. When using Prompto, he can Crackshot a Vulnerable target up to 3 times. Omega can inflict this on the party. Clouded A debuff exclusive to Ignis when he is controlled. Granted by either negative outcome of the Quick Recipeh technique, the former of which leading Ignis to shake his head in disgust, and the more severe causing him to stumble to the ground. Depletes the Total Clarity bar and prevents it from rising. Wears off if Ignis is switched to another character. Ignores Ribbons. Inconsistent A debuff exclusive to Ignis when he is controlled. Granted by either negative outcome of the Quick Recipeh technique, the former of which leading Ignis to shake his head in disgust, and the more severe causing him to stumble to the ground. Depletes Ignis's damage meter to 1.0x and prevents it from rising. Wears off if Ignis is switched to another character. Ignores Ribbons. List of positive chocobo statuses from food Like with the party, chocobos can be fed at camp. These statuses are likewise displayed in blue. Chocobold Increases chocobo stamina. It is applied by feeding chocobos Mimett Greens. Chocoboost Increases chocobo top speed. It is applied by feeding chocobos Curiel Greens. Chocobounce Increases chocobo jump distance. It is applied by feeding chocobos Reagan Greens. Chocobest Increases chocobo stamina, top speed, and jump distance. It is applied by feeding chocobos Sylkis Greens. Other statuses Libra Libra is exclusive to enemies and is considered neither positive nor negative. It is displayed in white. To apply Libra to an enemy and reveal their stats and damage type defenses, the player can lock onto an enemy in Wait mode and scan it to fill a radial meter, or obtain the Analyze node in the Teamwork nexus in Ascension, which allows Ignis to attempt to reveal the info by using the skill for a chance of success rather than length of time. Enemies have a value representing the number of seconds a scan takes which doubles as a resistance to Analyze and can even have immunity to Libra. Stasis If Noctis, Ignis, or Gladiolus use up all of their MP while they're controlled, they enter Stasis. In the Episode Duscae demo, Noctis is momentarily stunned, then for the next few seconds unable to gain any MP, therefore unable to defend, warp, or use abilities. In the final game, Noctis does not reel from entering Stasis and can continue fighting with normal attacks at no penalty, but cannot phase or warp-strike, and will reel if any MP ability is attempted (shields can still be used to block even in stasis, and Airslip works when in Stasis with a shield). MP regeneration halts until Noctis stops attacking for several seconds, or takes cover. Stasis can be recovered in this manner or with MP recovery items. Point-warping fully refills MP and can be used to recover from Stasis. The Static Edge node of the Combat nexus in Ascension significantly increases damage dealt while in Stasis, making it potentially advantageous in certain situations. Stasis does not have an icon, but is shown on the MP bar with the word "Stasis" in large letters surrounded by a pink effect. The Stasis period for Gladolus and Ignis lasts significantly shorter than Noctis, but they cannot dodgeroll unlike him. Stasis has no effect in Armiger. Gallery Revitalized status from Regroup in FFXV.png|Revitalized. Poison-status-FFXV.png|Poison Toad status from FFXV.png|Toad Ravus darkness puddle attack from FFXV.png|Stop Trivia *The special edition guide book lists Enfeebled as "Mollified". **The book also lacks an entry for Serene. It uses its icon with the name Sharp and a description for Libra. **The book is entirely lacking an entry for Phoenix's Favor, which was added in the day one patch. *At a whopping 68 statuses in total, this is the greatest number of statuses in any single-player title of the franchise. Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy XV Category:Status effect lists